Dark Of The Moon
by I. B. Creeper
Summary: Having a psychopath for a brother is never fun, especially when you're his next "target". Can Sasuke survive the trauma he's suffered at said brother's hands? Will Naruto be able to save him in time? Be warned-- this is yaoi :P And AU. And rather angsty.
1. Threatening Shadows

A/N: Hello, all!! Creeper here, and let me say that it's good to be back!! Yes, long ago I had an account on here, but I got lazy and didn't want to update it so I just deleted it and made a new one ^-^ Smart, eh? Anyways, this is one of my best stories thus far, even if it IS a little graphic and angsty.. I have it uploaded on both TONFA and AdultFanfiction under the penname Firesong, but I felt I should probably try posting it on here as well, so more people can read it. Just be warned, my chapters are notoriously short. Which is why this, as well as (at least) Chapter 2, are actually combined Chapters 1 and 2, and 3 and 4. I may end up combining more of them to make them at least a bit longer ^^;

There are a few things I should explain before I get started. This is an AU story, so I put it in, basically, our world. I just used names from places in the series Naruto, like there's "Konoha High School" (sooo original, I know T_T). Anyways, there's also this: Sasuke and Naruto are in their sophmore year of high school, which makes them about 15 or 16. Itachi is 5 years older than Sasuke (I don't know how old Ita-sama is in the series, so I decided to just make him thus and thus age).  
One last thing before the disclaimer: This story contains incest and a fairly-detailed noncon scene. If you don't like it, don't read it.

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

The black, almost hearse-like car pulled up to the front of Konoha High School and the front passenger-side door opened to reveal a darkly handsome boy. The contrast of his black eyes and dark hair against his pale skin made him appear almost sickly. He closed the door after grabbing his bookbag off the floor, giving the driver one last glance.

"I have a meeting at work. I won't be home until late." His brother absentmindedly tapped the steering-wheel with his purple-painted fingernails. "Work on your homework when you get home, don't forget to eat something at least marginally healthy for dinner, and don't stay up to late." The younger brother made a noncommittal sound and the car drove away, leaving him to walk up the steps to the school's front gate alone.

The noise level tripled the moment he stepped inside the front gate. A slight twinge in his left temple warned him that a migraine was brewing happily within his head, setting up all sorts of fun aches for later.

He cursed under his breath, scanning the hall for a sign or some other marker showing the way to the Principal's office, where he'd been told he needed to go. Finally he spotted a rather nondescript plaque on one of the doors to his left reading "MAIN OFFICE". Somewhat relieved, he started towards it--

-- Only to collide with a blonde, spikey-haired blur. With a loud yelp from the "blur" and an undignified squeak from him, both boys fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going, teme!!" the "blur" yelled in the suddenly MUCH quieter hall. The blonde pulled himself to his feet, casting a murderous glare at the boy slowly sitting up a few feet away. The slightly smaller brunette boy tried to stand up but winced when he tried to put weight on his left foot.

"You're the one who plowed into me, baka." he muttered, still not really looking at the blonde. "And, thanks to you, I think I twisted my ank--" He cut off as his own eyes met those of the stranger's. For a second he though he was drowning in those deep blue, sapphire-like orbs.

The trance was broken by the blonde's voice saying: "Damnit.. I'm gonna be late anyways now.." Those blue eyes caught his own dark brown and held them before looking away and scratching his head.

".. Well, I guess it can't be helped." The blonde offered him an arm and for a second he just stared at it. Then he hesitantly leaned against the slightly taller boy's arm and they both headed down the hall to the nurse's office. After a moment of awkward silence, the blonde spoke up.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way." The brunette looked up at him with an unreadable look on his face. Then he finally answered the unspoken question.

"Uchiha Sasuke.." He said in his quiet but curiously powerful baritone. Little did Sasuke know his voice was sending shivers up the spines of those within hearing range. He had a quality in his voice that suggested he'd seen more than anyone wanted to even know about.

"Nice to meet you."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"-- I heard his brother's the one who killed their parents.." Sasuke sighed, trying to ignore the gaggle of girls currently talking about him. _I'd wondered when they would make that connection.._

The quietest, a brunette girl with silver eyes spoke up. "Really? He's THAT Uchiha? I thought he's older than us.." _Don't they have anything better to do than just stand around, gossiping and twittering like birds?! Stupid girls.._

"No, Hinata-chan, he's the YOUNGER brother. The OLDER brother's the killer." The current speaker was the oldest in the group, a senior with sand colored hair. Some of the others gasped, jumping to Sasuke's "defense".

"Temari-chan!! Nobody's PROVED Sasuke-kun's brother was the killer. Besides, I think Sasuke-kun's cute." A pink haired girl said with a giggle. Sasuke groaned. _The only ones worse than the gossips are the fangirls!!_

The headache threatened earlier had arrived, just as bad as Sasuke had feared. It was made worse by the fact that the school day was only half over, and no place was quiet with all the girls following him around like stray puppies. It would have been fine if it were just the quiet ones like that girl, Hyuuga Hinata, but they were only a fraction of the whole picture.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke's not worth your attention." Sasuke's heart attempted to do a flip inside his chest at the sound of that voice. He didn't even have to look up to know the shadow falling over him was Naruto. _Damnit.. what does HE want?!_ The blonde continued to talk in his obnoxious-- yet almost arousing?!!-- voice.

"I mean, you should have seen him in the nurse's office this morning!! Acting like he was so much BETTER than everybody!! He's just a self-centered bastard!!" Sasuke looked up as he heard a loud "thunk" noise, produced by Sakura's fist connecting with the blonde's head.

"Shut up baka!! He's way better than YOU!!" The pink haired girl hissed and glared at Naruto, who clutched his head and was in turn glaring at Sasuke.

"And look at him now!!" Naruto yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at the brunette. "He's just sitting there, pretending he isn't listening!!" _That's it._ Sasuke stood up abruptly, inwardly cursing his still sore ankle. Walking away, he thought: _I'm going home. At least it's quiet there._ Ignoring a teacher's questioning glance, he left the lunchroom and started towards the front gate.


	2. Broken Hopes, Help Me

A/N: Creeper here, again!! If you're reading this, apparently you liked my first chapter enough to read more... or, maybe you're one of those neurotic people who has to finish things, whether they like it or not... either way, I welcome you!! This chapter includes that promised rape scene, so I suggest you proceed with caution if you don't wanna read that. Did I mention that this is a NaruSasu story? That'll come a while later, no pun intended, so don't hold your breath.

Disclaimer time!! I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I? Oh, and same thing goes for Law & Order, Laguna Beach, and anything else I happen to mention that I do not own. Yay, redundancy!!

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Maybe ditching school wasn't such a good idea._ Sasuke thought, disinterested in the muted TV in front of him. Sighing, he flipped the channels several times, settling on "Law and Order: SVU". _Well.. at least it's not that "Laguna Beach" crap.._ Sasuke rolled his eyes as the detectives missed a detail HE could've caught.

Giving up on the TV, Sasuke turned it off and stood up from his chair. He meandered over to the other side of his room, to the computer. 20 minutes later, he "stumbled" upon a not exactly kid-friendly fanfiction website (not that he was looking for that sort of thing..).

Sasuke clicked a link and lost himself in the perverted creations of fangirls and boys from around the world. _Even though they're annoying as hell, I've gotta admit: fans definately know how to make me blush.._ he thought, halfway amused.

Nothing short of the apocalypse was going to move Sasuke from that chair. But, to him, one name was often synonymous with "apocalypse": Itachi.

Who promptly arrived at 2:00 in the morning, to find his little brother absorbed in a particularly **detailed** yaoi fanfic.

"... Sasuke? What do you think you're doing?" Sasuke's stomach did a flip at the same time as a firecracker went off in his head. _Itachi?!! When did _he_ get home?!!_ Sasuke thought, frantically closing all the windows open on the screen as he heard Itachi's faint footsteps grow steadily nearer. Sasuke glanced at the clock: 2:05 am. His face went blank. _I am so screwed._

"N-nothing, Aniki.." Sasuke answered, cursing himself for letting his voice shake. As a slender, long-fingered hand settled on his left shoulder, Sasuke gave up trying to control his shivering. Warm breath tickled Sasuke's right ear as his brother whispered to him.

"I think you're lying, Sasuke." Itachi smirked as his little brother visibly shuddered. Gone was the distracted, semi-affectionate Itachi of yesterday morning. Sasuke didn't think he was liking this "different" Itachi, and a sense of foreboding started to build as the older boy covered Sasuke's right hand with his own.

Sasuke bit his lip and desperately tried to keep calm as Itachi opened a new internet window and clicked "History". The names of several stories popped up. Itachi chuckled darkly as he read the titles.

"Wow, Otouto." He whispered against Sasuke's ear, smirking. "I didn't realize you were into stuff like **this**..."

The hand that had been on Sasuke's shoulder momentarily withdrew. Suddenly, the chair beneath him disappeared as Sasuke was hauled to his feet by the front of his shirt and slammed up against the wall. Uttering a small sound at the pain caused by his head hitting said wall, Sasuke hesitantly looked his brother in the face. Cold eyes that were at once like and completely unlike his own met Sasuke's gaze.

A cruel smile slowly spread across Itachi's face. "I think you've forgotten who's in charge here, Sasuke." the elder Uchiha said in a chilling voice. Itachi reached out the hand that wasn't currently holding Sasuke several inches off the ground, and gently caressed the younger boy's face.

Sasuke had flinched away, anticipating a sharp slap or something similar. The cool fingertips brushing over his cheekbone, then down to his chin only served to confuse him and put him on edge for whatever his psychotic brother was planning to do to him. What he did not expect was Itachi to lean forward and plant a firm yet gentle kiss on his little brother's lips.

_What the--_ Sasuke's eyes widened comically as he felt Itachi's tongue probe his mouth. He wriggled, trying to get away, but his brother's hand still had him pinned up against the wall. Sasuke bit back a yelp as Itachi slipped a knee between the younger boy's legs, brushing teasingly at him. Finally, Itachi ended the kiss, pulling back to smirk at his increasingly confused and frantic little brother.

"What the hell d'you think you're doing?!!" Sasuke squeaked, much to Itachi's amusement. The younger Uchiha twitched involuntarily as Itachi once again pressed his knee to Sasuke's crotch.

"One would think you'd recognize foreplay after reading all those dirty stories." Itachi answered in a conversational tone, nipping at the younger Uchiha's neck. Sasuke jerked away, his eyes an interesting mix of fear, anger, shock, and-- just barely-- arousal. That made it even worse to bear. Growing desperate, he even tried to shove Itachi away.

Itachi, mildly annoyed at his brother's refusal to cooperate, caught both of Sasuke's wrists in his free hand. He pinned them to the wall above his little brother's head at the same time as releasing his hold on Sasuke's shirt.

"Rapist phsyco bastard." Sasuke whispered, holding back tears. He whimpered as one of Itachi's hands slipped down the front of his pants.

"It's not rape if the 'victem' is wanting it." Itachi chuckled, giving the younger brother a slight squeeze. "And your body's saying you want it, even as you continue to protest. Why don't you accept this as fate and relax a bit? What I've got planned for you will be **much** easier if you would just relax."

"But-- why?" Sasuke choked out as his brother's started slowly stroking him. Crystalline tears rained from Sasuke's eyes as Itachi answered his anguished question.

"For the same reason I killed our parents, little brother." Itachi grinned as Sasuke twitched and cried out helplessly.

"Because I can."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke struggled as Itachi hauled him towards the bed. Images passed through his mind as he fought, brought back by his brother's nonchalant confession of murder. He could smell his mother's blood, feel it splatter across his face as Itachi shoved him down onto the bedspread. He saw his father's body being hacked to pieces by the katana that had once been displayed on the mantle, a testament to their connections with the samurai of old. He remembered the helplessness he'd felt as he watched his older brother slaughter the only people who'd ever loved him. Itachi's chuckle brought him back to the present.

"Why so quiet, otouto?" He whispered against Sasuke's neck, kneeling between his brother's legs. Much to the younger Uchiha's alarm, a kunai appeared in Itachi's hand, balanced close to Sasuke's chest. Itachi's other hand still held Sasuke's wrists together, pinned against the pillow above his head. "Finally giving up?"

"Go to hell." Sasuke spat out, his anger and humiliation outweighing his fear of the blade being held practically at his throat. He yelped as Itachi suddenly drew the kunai down, ripping throught the thin cloth of Sasuke's shirt and the ruined piece of clothing was folded back and the kunai put aside for the moment. Icy fingertips traced over his chest, his stomach, then precariously close his unwilling desire.

Sasuke let out a single "No!!" before his pants were yanked down, off, and Itachi's hand suddenly wrapped itself around his cock. Sasuke barely managed to register the shock, then cried out as Itachi leaned down and engulfed the younger boy's tip in his unbelievably warm mouth.

The younger brother thrashed about, trying to free himself from those insistant lips. They sucked at him, making him _want_ what was happening. He was so close to release-- _No!! I can't let him do this to me. I won't!!_ But it apparently didn't matter what Sasuke wanted because the next moment, he came.

Sobbing, Sasuke collapsed back against the bed. Itachi pulled away, licking the remainder of Sasuke's come off his mouth and smirking at his little brother. Sasuke glared tearfully down at his brother.

"What, tired already? But I'm not done with you yet, little brother.." Itachi said and, much to Sasuke's dawning disgust and renewed sense of fear, started unzipping his own pants. At the same time Itachi let go of the younger Uchiha's wrists and started pushing his legs up at the knees. Then he reached in a drawer on the nightstand and pulled out a tube of lubricant. When Sasuke saw what was in Itachi's hand, he flinched away. "N-no..."

Itachi's mouth quirked in a half-smile. "It's okay, little brother. I'll be gentle." _At first.._ he silently added, wondering how far he could go without causing any noticeable damage. He decided to find out.

"H-huh?!!" Sasuke's eyes widened in horror as the older Uchiha tossed the lube aside and smirked. "Wait-- ah!! No!!" Sasuke yelled as his legs were forced back, almost touching his chest. A rustle of cloth when Itachi pushed his pants down and thrust brutally into his brother.

Sasuke screamed, thrashing around until Itachi finally grew annoyed and smacked him across the face. "Calm down, Sasuke." His voice was condescending and only a little strained. He pushed in again, not quite as roughly, and ran a hand down Sasuke's chest. Itachi traced over the slightly welted line, the only evidence of the earlier knife incident other than the ruined shirt. Itachi slowed down, glancing down at his whimpering brother. His smile softened.

"Shh..." Itachi nuzzled him, pushing a strand of hair out of his little brother's face. "It's okay, Sasuke... See? I can be gentle." Sasuke winced away from Itachi's hand, biting his lip against the pain as Itachi pushed in severely. "Don't pull away from me, little brother.."

"P-please.." Tears streamed down the younger Uchiha's already raw face from tightly shut eyes. "J-just leave m-me alone.." Itachi chuckled softly, twitching his hips in a way that he knew would be painful. Sasuke mewled, pushing weakly at his brother. "Get.. off me...!! Itachi's only response was to thrust in again. Sasuke cried out.

_Oh gods.._ The second he opened his eyes, Sasuke knew it was a mistake. The room seemingly spun around him, the smell of blood and sex making him nauseated. Between the pain, lack of sleep, and the sick feeling clenching his stomach, Sasuke was wavering on the brink of consciousness. Itachi pushed in brutally, knocking Sasuke over the edge.

He blacked out.


	3. AfterShock

A/N: This is a very, VERY short shapter, just serving as a connection between Chapters 2 and 4. I'll try to get 4 up asap.

Disclaimer: As per usual, I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Sasuke stayed in his room until it was time to go. He didn't eat breakfast-- that would've meant trying to choke down food while Itachi leered at him from the opposite side of the room.

Every painful step was a reminder of last night, drilling the rape into Sasuke's mind like a relentless teacher. The only think keeping Sasuke from breaking down and screaming until he went hoarse were the last few shreds of his dignity and pride he'd gathered to himself as soon as Itachi'd left his room.

He went about the next few days as quietly as he could: dodging fangirls and that annoying blonde kid's snipes like a bad case of the plague. He hid in the library at lunch, trying not to think of what awaited him at home. He knew, as soon as Itachi walked through the front door, it would almost be a repeat of that first night.

He was not looking forward to the rest of the school year.


	4. Surfacing

A/N: Yay!! Finally, a longer chapter that I DIDN'T have to combine several smaller ones to make!! ^-^ I feel proud. WOOTeth. Oh, and please leave a review and tell me what you think!! I'll really appreciate it if you do… and you'll be taken off my list, too ~smarmy, slightly creepy smile~ so it works out for all of us!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Three weeks had passed since that first incident in the hall. Naruto was of two minds about the "Uchiha-bastard", as he liked to call him. Half the time he wanted to beat that superior look off the brunette's face-- other times, Naruto caught that glimpse of fear and pain before it was covered by that carefully-crafted mask of indifference.

Naruto slammed his locker shut, refusing to wonder were the other boy was at. Instead, he drifted over to Sakura and her friends. No luck. They were twittering worriedly about Sasuke. Naruto swore under his breath and stalked off to rant in the classroom of his favorite teacher. Since it was lunch time, he knew Iruka would be there.

Sasuke saw the blonde walk in. He quietly followed, stopping outside the door. He didn't know why he was eavesdropping-- he just felt this urge to know more about Naruto.

"-- I can't tell what's so goddamned special about him!!" Naruto slammed his bookbag down on a desk, his voice becoming more and more heated. Iruka shot him a warning glance.

"Naruto, I realize you're upset, but please refrain from swearing in my classroom." The teacher sighed. He'd known the boy for nearly five years-- Naruto's older brother Kyuubi had also been a student of his. Still, Iruka couldn't help but think that he'd never before seen the blonde so agitated.

"I can't help it, Iruka-sensei." Naruto scowled, but he did lower his volume slightly. "I can't see what the girls are so obsessed about. Yeah, he's kinda good-looking--" he blushed, almost not believing those words just came out of his mouth. Iruka smild faintly. Naruto continued. "I mean, that high and mighty attitude of his!! Does Sasuke think he's so important, so infamous, just because his brother's a murderer?!! He's nothing but a--" A scuffling noise outside the door made him stop. Exchanging a look with his teacher, they both went and looked, just in time to see Sasuke disappear around a corner. With a sinking feeling, Naruto looked back at Iruka.

"... You should probably go talk to him." The teacher raised an eyebrow at Naruto when the blonde shook his head furiously. "No, Naruto. You _need_ to go talk to him." Naruto's shoulders slumped as he nodded in unhappy agreement. Iruka shooed him out the door. "He's been hiding in the library lately. Go check there first. And, Naruto?" The blonde looked up, already halfway down the hall. The teacher locked eyes with him to make sure the blonde was listening. ".. I don't want to hear you say things like that about his brother any more, okay? And make sure to apologize." Iruka closed the door. Naruto had no choice but to go after the brunette.

Naruto sighed. Setting his chin resolutely, he headed for the library.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It took him a few minutes to find the younger Uchiha. Finally, Naruto spotted that wierd, spikey hair at a table in the back of the reference section. The brunette had his back to Naruto, looking for all the world that he was absorbed in the book in front of him. In truth, he was trying desperately not to cry. A sniffle escaped, making Naruto feel instantly guilty.

The blonde stopped a few feet away, scratching his head awkwardly. "H-hey... I'm sorry about what I said.." Naruto waited for other's answer, but it didn't come. He reached out to shake the brunette by the shoulder, opening his mouth to repeat the apology. Sasuke jerked away.

"Don't touch me!!" The Uchiha hissed, scooting as far away from Naruto as was possible without falling out of his chair. "Leave me alone!!" Naruto's face went blank in bewilderment, then he started feeling angry. After all, Naruto was just trying to say sorry!! Why was the bastard biting his head off like that?!!

"Damnit, Sasuke!!" Naruto snarled, yanking the brunette out of his chair by his wrists and shoving him up against the wall. "It's your fault I came over to talk to you in the first place!! If you hadn't gone and..." His voice died out as tears started running down Sasuke's face. The Uchiha was shivering uncontrolably, shrinking back against the wall and closing his eyes against the streams pouring out.

"P-please.. just l-leave m-me alone.." The hint of hysteria in the brunette's voice hit Naruto like a board to the back of the head. He numbly let go of Sasuke's arms, stepping back as the slightly shorter boy slumped to the ground. Yet again, Naruto was feeling like a total asshole. He stood there, looking down at Sasuke as two parts of his mind warred against each other. One side said: "Run away!!!"; the other preached: "Comfort him.. don't ask what's wrong, just offer safety.."

Before Sasuke could react, two warm, strong arms wrapped themselves about his shoulders. Naruto pulled the brunette to his chest, holding him protectively and whispering soothing nonsense into Sasuke's ears. The tears flowed more than ever, then slowly dissippated. For a long time, they just sat there in the renewed silence of the library, the shelves of books forming a protective barrier against the outside world.

An hour passed. The bell for the next period rang, but it went unnoticed by Naruto and Sasuke. Some time before, Naruto had realized Sasuke had fallen asleep against him, but the blonde didn't have the heart to wake him up from what was probably the first restful sleep the brunette had had in a while, judging by the dark circles under those closed eyelids.

_He looks so fragile.._ Naruto smiled softly, brushing a stray piece of hair out of the Uchiha's face. Then the smile flatlined; he frowned, thinking of how Sasuke had reacted to physical contact. Naruto couldn't help but wonder why the brunette had gone nearly insane with fear when he'd pinned him against the wall. It did not bode well. Looking back at Sasuke's face, the blonde smiled again as the slightly smaller boy snuggled unconsciously up against him.

The questions would have to wait.


	5. Eye of The Storm

A/N: When I first wrote that last chapter, it sort of left me in an odd place. I didn't quite know how to proceed after that bit of fluffiness, so I ended up leaving the story for a while and working on other things. Finally, I went back and watched some of the anime, hoping to distract myself, and instead my inspiration came flooding back. And so... here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and please review!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Warm._ That was the first thought to truly form in Sasuke's sleep-fogged mind. Then other things surfaced: soft fabric over something solid which radiated _safety_ with each small movement (breathing..?). A sound in his ear-- a heartbeat. _Oww.._ His face hurt. The cloth rubbed an inch across his raw cheek. Sasuke whimpered softly, moving so his forehead was resting against that (chest?) instead. Naruto's comforting hand ran down his back-- wait.. _Naruto?!!_ Sasuke's sore eyes flicked open. He jerked away, a strangled yelped just barely escaping as he realized just what, no, _who_, he was leaning against.

"N-naruto!!" He all but shouted, echoing his earlier thought and blushing furiously. He fell back, wincing slightly as he landed on his bottom. It was still sore frome the ra-- _NO!! I don't want to think about that!!_ He forced his mind to stay on the problems at hand. Which were plenty, seeing as Naruto was chuckling softly at him from behind one hand. A librarian passed by, scowling and making annoying shushing noises. As soon as she left (warily casting a look over her shoulder, probably wondering _what_ two perfectly healthy teenaged boys were doing in the reference section of a library..), Naruto turned to grin at the flushed brunette.

"I didn't have the heart to wake you up, teme." The smile and teasing tone made the insult meaningless. Sasuke felt his heart flutter. He hadn't realized how much a _smile_ could affect him. The brunette looked away from those piercing blue eyes, doubting he'd ever be able to meet Naruto's gaze. They seemed to see far past the surface of things. Too much.

An increase in heat in front of him was the only warning the younger Uchiha had before a soft, yet insistant mouth pressed against his own. Sasuke froze, eyes wide as he felt Naruto's tongue gently pry his lips apart and slide within. A shiver ran up his back; he almost gave in. He closed his eyes--

-- Only to have Naruto turn into Itachi. That smirking face appeared in his minds eye. He recalled rough hands forcing him down, doing things to him that made him cry out in both agony and desire. Sasuke shoved Naruto away, causing the blonde to go "oof!!" when he hit the wall. Sasuke's eyes went dialated at the memories of pain and fear, tremors wracking his whole being. His stomach threatened to rebel against the little he'd consumed that day. He ran for the bathroom.

"Hey, wait!!" The blonde yelled at Sasuke (the lady librarian gave him a look to peel paint), a bewildered and worried look on his face. He jumped to his feet, jogging after the other boy. Naruto arrived at the bathroom in time to hear the brunette retching in one of the stalls. He cautiosly opened the (miraculously) unlatched door. "Oh, c'mon. I couldn't've been that bad a kisser. You were actually getting into it before you ran off." Kneeling dowm by the brunette, Naruto raised an eyebrow and helped as much as he could.

Sasuke lifted his head to answer (not necessarily truthfully), only to feel his gorge rise and he quickly turned back to the toilet for another bout of puking. Almost unnoticed, those two hands which hand earlier comforted him reached out to hold back his hair as he threw up until there was nothing left. He sat back on his heels, shaking uncontrolably as Naruto wiped at his forehead with a wet paper towel. Sasuke took the towel with a muttered "thank you" and wiped his mouth off. Even before the blonde opened his mouth, Sasuke knew what he was going to ask.

"So.. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Naruto tilted his head to the side in askance. "'Cause, for some reason, I really doubt you puked because I kissed you. I don't think you're sick either, so tell me the truth." He crossed his arms, fully intending on staying right where he was until Sasuke answered him.

"... I can't.." The brunette was shivering again, looking everywhere but at Naruto. "You'll think I'm weak.. H-he'll..." Sasuke clamped a hand over his mouth to keep from blurting it all out.

"I promise I won't think less of you, whatever it is." Naruto said, his voice firm. He continued, staying at a safe distance lest he set off another puking episode. "And whoever this 'he' is that you're so afraid of, if he does anything to hurt you, **I'll** hurt **him**." Sasuke shook his head. _He has no idea what he's saying.. Itachi would_ kill_ him..._

Reluctantly, Sasuke locked eyes with the blonde for a few moments, then he lowered his gaze. It took him a while to muster up the courage to actually say the words. "... He's my brother.. Itachi.."

"He raped me."


	6. Love Me

A/N: Another chapter for y'all :P Next chapter is a special treat!! No, it's NOT a lemon, you silly pervs.. you still have to wait a bit longer for THAT :D Just.. read on, and make sure to review!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"He raped me.."

Those words echoed softly off the walls, both boys gone uncomfortably silent. Black eyes met blue, locked, watching for any sort of reaction other than the initial surprise and discomfort. Naruto was the first to look away.

"So.. you thought.. I'd think you pathetic if you told me the truth? Maybe even hate you?" The brunette nodded "yes" to both questions, staring at the ground in shame. A loud "thunk" noise made him look up. Naruto had punched the wall, a peculiar mix of anger, hurt, and-- something else-- in his eyes. "God!! What d'you think I am? Stone?" Naruto shook his head, trying to sort out the thirst for vengeance against this "Itachi" and these odd, confusing feelings towards the boy in front of him. Finally the blonde spoke up again.

"... How long?" Sasuke looked confused at the newest question, so Naruto elaborated. "How long has.. this.. been going on?"

Sasuke thought back, shying away from the actual rapes but concentrating on what happened other than those-- atrocities. ".. Since that day I left school early.. it's been happening almost every night." His voice broke, but the brunette still tried desperately not to lose his composure. He already had today, but he refused to do it again.

"Kami!! That was the first day of school!! it's been-- what-- three weeks?" Naruto looked horrified. "No wonder you reacted so badly when I kissed you.." Sasuke nodded slowly, looking away. The room once again settled into silence. The door to the bathrooms slammed open, startling Naruto and Sasuke as three guys came walking in.

The three (_loudmouthed_, Sasuke thought somewhat crossly) strangers came and went, not even noticing the two who were in the biggest stall. As soon as they left, Naruto looked over at the brunette and smilinged slightly. "I have an idea." Sasuke looked up, obviously questioning the smile on the blue-eyed boy's face. "To keep you away from that bastard. How'd you like to come stay with me? I'm sure my brother Kyuubi wouldn't mind."

"You'd do that for me?" Sasuke looked surprised as the blonde stood up and offered him a hand. The dark-eyed boy took the hand and let himself be hoisted to his feet.

"Sure!!" Naruto grinned, letting go of the slightly shorter boy's hand as soon as he regained his balance. "I mean, that's what friends are for, right? To help you when you're down?"

".. I wouldn't really know.." A sad look settled on the brunette's features. "Itachi's never let me keep friends for very long. We almsot always ended up moving before I could really settle in."

The blonde chuckled. "Well, he can't force you to leave if he can't find you, ne? You can stay at my house for as long as you want. We could even have one of my friends go break into your house and steal your stuff and bring it over to my place, if you'd like." Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, and he nodded.

"S-sure.." Several emotions, none of which he could understand, were running through Sasuke's head. He finally settled on bewilderment, and left it at that as they walked out of the bathroom together. ".. Thanks, Naruto.." the brunette said awkwardly, his cheeks turning a light shade of pink.

Naruto smiled, noticing the blush but choosing not to say anything about it. "No problem."

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

As soon as the bell sounded for the end of last period, Sasuke grabbed his stuff and raced over to the spot where Naruto had told him to meet him. _If he takes too long, Itachi might show up to pick me up!!_ the brunette looked around worriedly, trying not to jump when Naruto popped up behind him.

"Ha!! did I surprise you?" Sasuke glared at the taller boy, then decisively smacked him on the side of the head. "Oww.. be nice, or maybe I won't let you stay at my house!!" the brunette snorted, knowing Naruto was too good a person to go through with the threat. They walked towards the parking lot. Following the blonde, Sasuke half expected them to stop in front of the bright orange car (it matched Naruto's jacket) three spaces from the entrance, but instead Naruto led him further. Finally, they stopped. Right in front of a black Kawasaki Ninja-- a motorcycle.

The brunette's jaw practically hit the ground, looking from a smug Naruto to the bike and back. "This.. is yours??" He squeaked out finally.

"Yup!!" The grinning boy gazed proudly at what must have been the most expensive thing he'd ever bought. But, judging by the look on Sasuke's face, it was worth every single penny. "Took me three years to pay off, but it's ALL mine. Nobody, not even my brother, is allowed to use it but me."

Sasuke looked suspiciously at the blonde. "Are you even old enough to ride it?"

"Not really, but who's gonna do anything about it?" Naruto grinned. "I mean, I look old enough, so as long as no one blows my cover, I'm perfectly fine!! Kyuubi doesn't care, as long as I stay out of his way and don't cause trouble." He grabbed the helmet hanging on the handlebars and another out of a specially-built compartment on the back of the bike. One was orange, the other blue. Naruto offered the latter to the brunette, figuring Sasuke wouldn't want to wear the former. He was right.

"We should probably head straight to my house. It'd be bad if your brother caught us out and about, so.." Sasuke nodded in agreement, putting the helmet on and fastening its strap. "We've got plenty of food at my house.." The taller boy grinned sheepishly, sliding the orange helmet into place. "But we go through ramen at a rediculous rate. I could practically live on ramen!!." Sasuke snorted, waiting for the blonde to get on the bike so he could, too. Naruto shook his head, still smiling behind the faceguard of his own helmet. "Alright, alright. You obviously don't want to chat, so let's go."

Both boys got on the bike, Sasuke behind Naruto. He fastened his arms around the blue-eyed boy's stomach, a little nervous. He didn't exactly trust Naruto's riding skills, but it couldn't be helped. Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut as the blonde started up the motor and they drove off. The warmth of the person in front of him was a comfort against the chill of the wind whipping past them.

Naruto smile to himself, at the arms clutching his waist. It was probably the closest to a hug he'd ever get out of the other boy, unless Sasuke could get over his trauma.. The smile disappeared at that thought. Naruto didn't care if Itachi had killed people before. That he'd hurt Sasuke so much, made him so afraid to feel.. that was unforgivable. Anger burned brighter every time the blonde considered how long Sasuke had been suffering in silence. There was no doubt, Naruto **would** make the older Uchiha pay for everything he'd done.

If only he had a chance to do so soon...

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Itachi smirked as he watched the motorcycle grow smaller and smaller. _Silly little brother.._ He thought, shaking his head. He'd gotten to Sasuke's school several minutes before the bell rang. Itachi had seen it all-- the blonde boy, the smiles and happy quarreling, the way Sasuke had held onto the other's waist for "dear life" as they rode off. It was enough to make Itachi sick. He turned the key and started up his car, debating what he should do about this new development. Finally, he decided.

_I won't do anything for now, otouto.. But how will you react when this little romance of yours comes toppling down?_


	7. A Dangerous Mind

A/N: Another chapter!! Just so you know, the name of this one is from a song :P "A Dangerous Mind" by Within Temptation is the PERFECT theme for Itachi. Yes, I've seen that AMV "The Prodigy, Itachi" by soulcalibur1234 (Yay, free advertising). If you haven't watched it, you really are missing out on something good. It's on Youtube under the name "The Itachi Project", but you can also download it from animemusicvideos dot org.

... Thought I should say this, so nobody (primarily me, and my empty wallet) gets their feelings hurt-- I do not own nor am being paid to mention Within Temptation, Youtube, or anything else in this Author's Note.

Anyways, this chapter is a look into Itachi's mind. Hopefully it'll clear up some of the shtuff that he does and says. It'll probably be pretty un-Itachilike. I DID say this is an AU, so the characters are relatively different from in the actual series.... sorry, just thought I should explain ^-^ Oh, and don't get me wrong, Itachi's my absolute favorite character. I just can't help making him totally evil and ruthless.. The bad boys were always my favorites :P

Hope you like it!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Itachi's POV:_

I'm not certain when it started, but for as long as I can remember, I've had this-- need, I guess you could call it-- for power. To conquer, to destroy. I am never happier than that split-second when I know I've won, and only I control what happens next.

That feeling was quite a common accurance when I was younger, before my parents' death, evem before my little brother was born. Back when I was still a cute, "innocent" child. Big, shiny eyes and a mouth ready to pout, tremble, or smile, depending on the situation. Those were my "tools", so to speak, to achieve success. I knew perfectly well how to use an adult's motherly or fatherly instincts to my advantage.

But, just as my cuteness started wearing off, my mother got pregnant again. As soon as Sasuke was born, I was forced out of the role of "baby of the family", right into "big brother" mode. To say I resented it would be the understatement of the century. Multiple times I found myself, for all that I was only 4 or 5 years old at the time, contemplating ways of getting rid of the "intruder."

What can I say? In no way did I like the little brat following me around as soon as he could walk, getting into trouble that **I** somehow ended up getting in trouble over. It was always, "Aniki, look at me!! Aniki, teach me! Aniki, look what I can do!" How dare he? was all I could think. Didn't he see that I was there first? I was smarter, stronger, and all-around _better_ than him. I was the perfect son, and yet this little **pest** continuously stole the spotlight. That was MY job.

Sadly, it took me several years to formulate the plan to return things to the way they were supposed to be; me, being admired, and him, practically nonexistant. So on the night after Sasuke's 5th birthday, while all our familial guests were sleeping, I did the one thing nobody ever expected from the "perfect older brother", the "ideal eldest son", the "prodigy"-- I got rid of the little fool's source of attention and love.

I killed my parents, my grandparents. My aunts and uncles. My cousins and, even, my godparents. I destroyed everything my "dear Otouto" Sasuke had ever held dear. And then, while he laid there in my parents poolng blood, snivelling like the disgraceful little worm he was, I laughed. I dropped the bloody heirloom sword, and fell to the ground, laughing at my stupid little brother's tears.

But I couldn't gloat for long. One of the neighbors had called the police some time during my secret slaughter, so I had to leave. I took Sasuke with me. After all, there was no way in hell I was going to let him get any sympathy. I wasn't done torturing the brat by a long shot.

We moved as far away as I could manage on the small fortune I'd brought from home. We stayed in several different cities, having to move fairly frequently because people tended to "disappear" if they angered me. The cops started watching me a little too closely for comfort, so we'd move. Sasuke couldn't remember a thing about the massacre (probably Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder at work) which was a shame, but at least he couldn't tell anyone what he couldn't remember. He still tended to avoid me, which was perfectly okay by me. As long as he stayed out of my way, I could probably refrain from killing the idiot.

About a decade later, we ended up in a city called Konoha. I got a relatively good job in a law office (ironic, seeing what my past was like), so I was careful not to cause any trouble. That is, until Sasuke was about to start at the high school. He was at that rebellious phase I hear so many teens go through. Everything had to become an arguement, usually with me the victor and Sasuke locking himself in his room and blasting music from that stereo system I never should have let him get.

So, when I found him up past 2:00 in the morning when I came back from a work meeting, I decided to teach him a lesson in "submission" and "obeying your Aniki" that he'd never forget. Several lessons, actually, when I found that tragic look on his face as I simultaneously reminded him of our family's murder and thrust deep-- so deep!!-- into him so delicious, almost addictive, I had to do it again. And again.

But I found a new layer to add to my precious Otouto's suffering. I could tell, as I watched him, that he had developed a crush on that annoying kid, Uzumaki Naruto. My assumptions were only proved right when I watched them ride away on the blonde's motorcycle. So I will crush their blossoming romance. I'll destroy it, so Otouto will give me that look I love so much. As soon as they think they finally found happiness, I'll break them both..

Starting with Naruto...


	8. The Other Brother

A/N: Hehe… It's me, again. Here's the next chapter in DOTM—once I post the one directly_ after _this one, I'll officially be up-to-date with what I've written for this story. Then.. I'll have to actually write MORE chapters, instead of being lazy and posting what I already had… like this ridiculously short chapter -_-'

… Eheheh… I'm babbling. Sorry. I drank a humongous cup of Ghirardelli's hot chocolate a few minutes ago, and the sugar's starting to kick in. Anyways, please leave a review!! It's all well and good to favorite this story, but I'd (almost) rather get reviews than favorites. Okay? Now, be a good reader and click that review button when you're done reading this chapter!!

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

"Here we are!" Naruto said cheerfully, his voice just audible over the bike's motor. He drove up and parked in front of the garage door, turning the key to turn the motorcycle off.

Sasuke got off the bike quickly in favor of wobbly legs. Taking off the borrowed helmet, he swore to himself that he'd never let Naruto talk him into going anywhere near a motorcycle again. It wasn't worth losing several years off his life. Sasuke glared at the blonde. Carrying their helmets with them, they walked up to the front door.

".. Damn.. I think I forgot my keys.." Naruto muttered, checking his pockets fruitlessly as Sasuke huffed exasperatedly. Luckily, Naruto's brother chose that time to open the door.

The only thing keeping him from risking a charge of indecent exposure was a white towel wrapped around his hips. That, along with his dripping red-brown hair and a spicey scent, made it obvious he'd just gotten out of the shower. Sasuke's face turned bright red at the sight, quickly tearing his eyes away from that perfectly tanned, toned body.

"Kyuubi, you dumbass!!" Naruto said, trying not to laugh at Sasuke's reaction. "Go get some clothes on before you give poor Sasuke here a nosebleed." Sasuke glared at the grinning blonde, ordering his face to go back to its usual paleness.

"I would have worn something more... appropriate.. if I'd known we were going to have company." Kyuubi said, his voice a smooth, lazy baritone. He stepped aside so his little brother and the cute emo kid friend of his could walk in.

Sasuke looked around, faintly surprised at the tastefulness of the room. He caught Kyuubi staring at him and he felt his face heating up in embarrassment. "What, did you think I would've let my fashion-challenged brother paint all the walls bright orange?" The redhead asked, raising one eyebrow. Sasuke blushed. That was too close to what he'd been expecting.

"I am not fashion-challenged!!" Naruto practically yelled in Sasuke's ear, waving his arms in the air frantically. "Just because my favorite color's orange it doesn't mean I obsess over it!!"

Kyuubi snorted goodnaturedly. "True, but you obsess over it anyways." With a growl, Naruto launched himself at his brother, narrowly missing Sasuke. The two brothers went tumbling down, now engaged in a fierce wrestling match. Sasuke watched them wistfully, wondering what went wrong with his family that had caused Itachi to do the things he did. Why weren't they like these two, able to joke and fight with each other like real brothers? The brunette sunk down into a chair, imitating his mood.

As soon as the fight was over (with Kyuubi as the obvious victor), Naruto disappeared down a hallway and soon came back with a pile of blankets and sheets. He plopped them down on the couch in the front room, smiling apologetically at Sasuke. "We haven't gotten around to fixing up the guest room, so at least for tonight, you'll be out here on the couch." He scratched at his blonde hair, then grinned. "Don't worry, it's really comfy. I should know!! I used to sleep out here all the time.." Sasuke nodded awkwardly, not knowing what to say. Finally, he spoke up. ".. Thanks for doing this for me, Naruto.. I know we don't really get along, but it means a lot to me that you believed me and went so far to help me.."

The blonde grinned, his cheeks slightly pink. "Don't worry about it!! I mean, I'm a human being!! I couldn't've left you with that crazy bastard now, could I?" Sasuke smiled slightly, looking more reassured now. He glanced at the clock, his eyes widening slightly. They'd stopped for dinner on the way back from school, but he hadn't thought it'd taken that long!!

"Well, I'd best leave you to making your bed." Naruto said, stifling a yawn. He walked towards the staircase at the end of the halway, stopping to look back at Sasuke. ".. Goodnight." The blonde called out, receiving a muted answer from the front room. Naruto then walked upstairs to his own room and shut the door behind him.

Two doors down from Naruto, Kyuubi slowly closed his own door the rest of the way, a small smile on his lips.


	9. Nightmares

A/N: Woohoo!! I finally got my first review!! X3 Thanks be to dragon77 for popping my review cherry.. ~giggles madly~

… What, didn't you know? There's a reason my name is I. B. Creeper, peoples—I'm known to say things rather.. CREEPY… from time to time :P Anyways, please read and review, and I'll try to give you another completed chapter asap!! Oh, and sorry this is so short . Hopefully the next one's longer...

Disclaimer: I do not, in any shape or form, own or associate with the author of, the publishers of, or anything else to do with the series Naruto. If I did.. well, I probably wouldn't be stuck writing fanfics now, would I?

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

_Two bodies writhed, merged, under the light of the moon. One blonde and tanned, one brunette and pale, fighting for dominance in that passionate dance of the ages. The brunette gave in, fell back against the twisted sheets and wrapped his legs around his lover's hips._

_"N-naruto--!!" he gasped as he was invaded so swiftly, so insistently that the initial pain and shock was gone before he'd even fully registered it. Every nerve was afire with the overwhelming need, the heat. Their bodies rocked together at a rhythm neither could control. All Sasuke could do was close his eyes and hold on._

_Sasuke cried out, his back arching to an almost impossible angle as he came. He collapsed back, gasping for air. Naruto slowed down. He chuckled._

_Sasuke's eyes flew open in shock. That was _not_ Naruto's voice!! Sure enough, the face leering down at him belonged to none other than his brother, Itachi._

_"You liked that, huh, Otouto?" The older brother purred, lifting one hand that was covered in Sasuke's come. Licking each digit clean, Itachi watched the disgust and fear so plain in his little brother's face. He leaned down to whisper in his ear, his hand now closing around Sasuke's throat in a vice-like grip. Sasuke tried to scream, clawing at his brother's hand. He barely even heard when Itachi spoke again._

_"It's my turn, little brother.."_

~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~

Naruto awoke with a start at the sound of Sasuke's screaming. Throwing back the covers, he leaped out of bed and sprinted downstairs to where the brunette was caught in the throes of what could only be called pure terror.

"Sasuke, wake up!!" Naruto yelled, grabbing onto the boy's flailing arms and shaking him. "It's just a dream!! Wake the hell UP!!"

Sasuke's eyes opened. He froze for a moment, looking up at Naruto, before finally relaxing back. Then he started to shake. He covered his tear-streaked face with his hands, pulling away from his friend. "Oh, g-gods.."

Naruto pulled the brunette back towards him, into his arms, and held him close as he cried. _It's pretty sad that the only time he lets me hold him is when he cries.._ Naruto thought, feeling every shiver that ran through Sasuke's body. "Shh.. It's over. I'm here now. The nightmare's over." The blonde kept repeating, trying to calm Sasuke down.

Kyuubi pulled on jeans and a t-shirt and grabbed his keys. Walking past the two on the couch, he eyed them both and shrugged. "I'm gonna go stay with a friend of mine.." He smirked slightly. "Give you two some privacy." He ducked the cushion thrown at his head and left, whistling happily.

"Bastard." Naruto muttered before looking back at Sasuke. "He didn't mean what it sounded like, okay? That's not why I came out here." The brunette nodded slowly, having finally stopped crying. He looked away, blushing as he suddenly remembering the first half of his dream. Naruto noticed the blush but didn't think about it much.

"... I-i'm okay now.." Sasuke said quietly, still not looking directly at Naruto. "I think I'll be able to sleep.." That was a lie, but he didn't know what would happen if Naruto kept looking at him like that, if they kept sitting so close.

Naruto nodded. "Okay.." He stood up then, on an impulse, leaned down and kissed Sasuke gently on the forehead. He smiled at the startled look on the brunette's face, then walked back to his room. "G'night.. again. Sweet dreams."

Barely overcoming his surprise, Sasuke watched him walk away. "Yeah..."

It was quite a while before either finally went back to sleep.


End file.
